


Birthday Surprise

by HaroldsQueen94



Series: Harry Styles One Shots [10]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Harry Styles AU - Fandom, One Direction (Band), One Direction AU - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Kiss, Birthday Presents, Books, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Harry is a woman, Literary Quotes, Literary References & Allusions, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, References to Jane Austen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wuthering Heights References, fem harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldsQueen94/pseuds/HaroldsQueen94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry surprises Liz with some thing better than any birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!” Harry shouts as I stumble bleary eyed into the kitchen. “I’ve made breakfast and coffee and this is for you.” She rushes as she thrusts what appears to be a bundle of wrapping paper into my hands. She pulls me in for a very (on my part) sloppy kiss before I’m even aware of what’s happening. “Well! Come on, open it!!” Harry urges as I stand there, still stunned from the kiss that ended as quickly as it began. “Wait, I’ll go get your glasses, so you can see.” She says stepping past me towards the bedroom.

“Don't worry," I smile at her, having regained consciousness "I’ll get them, I’ve got something for you as well.” I mumble, shuffling back towards our bedroom.

“What? Why? That’s not how birthdays work Bess, it’s your birthday, so you get presents, you don’t give other people presents, you doughnut.” Harry calls after me, as she serves up our breakfast.

“I didn’t get to give you anything for your birthday, so I wanted to get you something to make up for it.”

“Sweetheart, that was literally the first time we had met, I don’t expect you to have bought me a present.”

“Well, I’m giving it to you anyway so deal!”

“Ooh feisty! I like it! But really, thank you darling.” she says leaning over to kiss me on the cheek as I plop down at the table next to her and hand her a small box wrapped in a page from a ruined copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ I had. “Now open yours, birthday girl!!” I can’t conceal my goofy grin at her enthusiasm as I rip into the shiny paper to reveal a bundle of books on the Tudors I’ve been eyeing off in Harry’s shop for aaages.

“THANK YOU SOOO MUCH HARRY!!!!” I practically squeal, flinging my arms around her neck. Harry catches me pulling me onto her lap, leaning her forehead against mine. Her green eyes are so piercing I can't look away. She brushes her nose against mine, giving me instant butterflies and making my heart race. Quickly but gently she closes what little space was left between us and presses her soft lips gently to mine, before parting them with her tongue. She tastes like sweet coffee, as her tongue flicks against mine. I just realised I probably still have gross morning breath. Oh well, Harry doesn't seem to mind. I could kiss her all day if she'd let me........ and if I wouldn't die from not eating or drinking. She slowly draws out of our kiss, only to continue placing soft kisses on my lips, and down my neck, nipping at me gently, before straightening up in her chair and reaching across the table.

“Mm..you’re welcome baby, but you missed something. Check under the books.” She purrs, pulling the stack of books toward us. I lift the pile to reveal a small black pouch still sitting in the wrapping paper. I open it, tipping the contents into my hand. In my palm is a gold necklace with a charm on it that looks like a tiny copy of _Wuthering Heights_. “It’s a locket,” Harry says so quietly it’s almost a whisper, “open it, baby.” she urges, nuzzling into my hair, as I turn it over in my hands. Inside I find my favourite quote from Wuthering Heights engraved on one side _“Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.”_ And on the other sits a tiny photo of the two of us on Harry's couch, taken the first night we met. I can’t help but well up at the thought that Harry has put into this simple yet beautiful gift. All I can do is turn around and bury my face into her neck.

“Thank you.” I mumble against her neck in a tiny voice. She brings a hand up to stroke my back lightly with her fingertips. Her touch sends sparks shooting through me.

“I love you.” she whispers into my hair, I wrap my arms tighter around her trying not to strangle her in the process.

“Open your present now.” I murmur into her hair.

“Ok, baby.” she says kissing the side of my head. I turn to watch as she carefully unwraps the paper from around the small box I gave her. I feel less anxious about giving it to her now than before, seeing as the gift I got her was kind of my chicken-shit way of telling her what she just told me. Inside the box is a long necklace with a round pendant hanging from it with a quote from _Pride and Prejudice_ , from the same page it was wrapped in actually. Where Darcy proposes to Elizabeth and confesses his love for her. Not that this Elizabeth is proposing, I just wanted to let her know how I feel and couldn’t think of a scenario where I tell her without wussing out. So I thought I’d let Austen do the talking with my favourite quote, that basically sums up exactly how I feel, _“In vain have I struggled. It will not do, my feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.”_

“I love you too.” I whisper, looking up at her. She pulls me in close to her so our chests are flush against each other and crashes her lips into mine. She breaks the kiss only for a second to lift me to move one of my legs across so I’m straddling her, then in one swift motion without her lips leaving mine she stands hooking my thighs on her hips, taking me with her. My legs wrap around her back, as she walks us to the bedroom.


End file.
